Always Look on the Bright Side
by SelfInsertsRMe
Summary: Hannah and Lauren end up in the Heroes Universe and end up with the goal of trying to save New York from the bomb, save Sylar from his hunger and, hopefully, get themselves back home before they get killed. Not to mention their new, rather useless powers, that just keep getting them into trouble. Self-insert – don't like, don't read. First Fanfic! Open to critiques!


**Idea – Hannah and Lauren end up in the Heroes Universe and end up with the goal of trying to save New York from the bomb, save Sylar from his hunger and, hopefully, get themselves back home before they get killed. Not to mention their new, rather useless powers, that just keep getting them into trouble. Self-insert – don't like, don't read. First Fanfic! Open to critiques to help my writing! **

I'm going to die. I know I am, my lungs are exploding and I think I'm going to pass out before...before the end. I can see one of my best friends a few feet ahead of me but I can't follow her. I slump down to my knees and take several deep breaths.

"Hannah?" Loz turned around to look at me: I meet her gaze and shake my head solemnly.

"I can't do it." I let my head hang - everything I'd wanted to achieve, gone. My dream of being a film director, gone. All that was left was the searing pain in my legs, head and deep in my lungs. I decided in the moment that I wanted to die; I wouldn't have minded as long as it stopped the pain.

"For fucks sake Hannah - it's only some stairs!" Loz declared, waving the leaflet for the Statue of Liberty in my face...

You didn't seriously think I'm going to really die this far into the damn story did you?

Anyway - we were on our way up to the top of the Statue of Liberty and let's just say me and stairs so do not mix! I'm better than I was when I was younger - Loz was too: we'd both hated any kind of physical activity that required more energy than the long walk home from school. When we'd ended up as two of the ten people who remained in our hometown for college we'd decided that we would go on a trip to New York City the moment we had the money. Along with this resolution we'd also decided that we'd get our bodies ready for running after our bosses when we finally left school - for the dismal size of our town it had a lot to offer, including a gym and swimming pool. These were our starting points and, in my opinion, we worked our arses off!

Loz offered me her hand and dragged me to my feet, giving me a mocking smile that made the corners of my own mouth pull up despite my tiredness. So - you're probably wondering why I'm dying just walking up some stairs after going the gym every day after school... Well Loz decided that, seeing as we had gotten here last night and were to start working in a cafe this afternoon, we needed to see the whole city. I opted for anything high up that had a lift whereas Loz decided we need to earn the view and were, therefore, walking.

We never actually got to the top as halfway up a man appeared, he was screaming and yelling in a language that I could only assume was Italian (but it could've been Spanish).

"What the hell?" I sidestepped so that the man could run past me then looked over to Loz, she shrugged and took one step forward. BANG! I grabbed hold of my friend and pulled her backwards, she shot a look in my direction; her eyes were full of worry but at that moment I didn't care what was going on or who was hurt - all I cared about was the fact that someone up there had a gun and I didn't want to wait to find out who.

With my hand still holding onto Loz's shirt I started running down the stairs, taking two or three at a time. Loz yelled something at me but I didn't hear it: my blood was pumping so hard in my ears I thought that I might lose my sense of balance and fall. True to form, about 10 steps from the bottom Loz tried to pull me to a stop and I toppled down to ground level and watched the world spin in front of me.

"Oh, hey! Are you okay?" Someone darted over to me and helped me to sit up just as Loz jumped down the last few steps.

"Ow." I stated simply, Loz smiled apologetically before turning to the man who'd helped me.

"Do you work here?" The man shook his head. "Well, there's someone at the top with a gun - we heard it go off." I nodded to confirm our story; the man stood up and smiled reassuringly at us.

"Stay with your friend - I'll go find a security guard." He walked off quickly and I turned to glare at Loz.

"That really hurt." I stated. She smiled at me and dragged me to my feet, then took a step away to examine me.

"You look fine, a little pale, but fine." She gave me one last smile before turning to look at where the security guard had appeared. He had his radio out and was hastily talking to someone on the other end, the man who had helped me stood close by I took in his appearance - he had... I froze staring at him. I couldn't believe that Loz hadn't noticed. I turned to look at her, my eyes wide, and gestured for her to examine him again. She obviously hasn't actually look at him in the haste to stop the gunman upstairs but her eyes lit up the moment she saw what I saw.

"Zachary Quinto!" Her fan girl scream echoed off the walls as she practically jumped in joy. I nodded but the man didn't seem to notice his name being shouted. I pushed myself to my feet, my headache momentarily forgotten, and wandered over to where Zachary Quinto stood. Butterflies where having a rave party in the pit of my stomach but Loz appeared beside me and I forced myself to relax.

"Hey..." Loz was the first to speak to the actor as my brain was too shocked to speak.

"Hello." He returned with a reasonably bright smile, his dark brown eyes flickered to me and I tuned away before I blushed.

"Thanks for helping my friend before." Loz smiled at him and he nodded, still looking at me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded quickly and he chuckled.

"Are you two on holiday?" His question seemed off - like he was looking for a different piece of information. His eyes darted to Loz and his smile widened; his eyes turned from curious to hungry and I readied myself to take a step back. If Zachary Quinto was about to make me jump I was defiantly not going to punch him in the face.

"I thought you might still be working on Star Trek." I said quickly, trying to change to subject.

"What?" His eyes changed again, this time to confusion.

"Star Trek..." I trailed off, assuming he was playing with us.

"Oh my god! I only watched that film because you were in it." My best friend declared happily, I reached out cautiously and grabbed her should as turned to look at me.

"I've never been in any films." Zachary said simply. "You must have me confused with someone else, I'm Gabriel." He held out his hand to us and watched our reactions carefully.

**A.N: Okay so that was the beginning! I might change the timelines a bit but I'll try to make the changes clear (i.e. – get someone to talk about them). Both my friend and I will have powers – I have some ideas but if you have any suggestions then please review and tell me. **

**Oh also – with Sylar being in the Statue of Liberty… that was mainly just to get the story started… I don't really have a reason for him to be there xD **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
